bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1, Episode 3: The Daydreamer
In front of Toshiro was a grim looking guy with loose hooded outfit, his face is barely seen, and he is also holding a zanpaktou, merely facing him, and behind the stranger was a lady, wearing pink, sexy attire revealing most of her belly, cleavage and legs, and was looking at Toshiro with a hint of gloom yet with a fuzzy smile. Smoke was however enveloping Jushiro’s front after his kidou was blocked. “You shouldn’t have engaged in any fights, my dears…” said by a mysterious voice in the smokes, and as the smoke settled down, it was revealed to be Prince. He was standing without a scratch, with a small mystifying smile and vague eyes. Behind him was a tall and serious guy, seemingly in his late twenties, wearing a fit full-black outfit similar to an ''Americana. '' The two captains were surprised, “Those guys stopped captain Toshiro’s bankai and managed to push him afar… while this guy, he stopped my full powered level seventy-three kidou and wasn’t even scratched?” Jushiro thought to himself, disbelieving it. “D--Daydreamer, we’re sorry for these unhandled situations, we didn’t…” April stated out of reasoning, but the Daydreamer cut him short. “It’s fine. Just worry for your own injuries.” He said in a lifted tone and a wide smile. “The Daydreamer…” Jushiro whispered. Prince overheard Jushiro and conversed with him “Yep, my name is Prince, famously known as The Daydreamer. I lead the faction of shinigamis in this area.” Prince stated mild-mannerly and with a friendly smile towards the Gotei 13 captain. Prince then pointed to the serious guy behind him and introduced him along with the other two companions of his, “This is Victor, another member of my faction, and those two behind you are my advisers, Vergel and Beatrice. All of us are shinigamis, and we don’t want any fight really.” Jushiro was still surprised, but he decided to speak and introduce him, “Well, my name is…” “Don’t bother, Jushiro. There’s no need to introduce yourself and your fellow captain, Toshiro.” Prince intervened, cutting Jushiro’s words. The two Gotei 13 captains were speechless, unknowing of what to say. Prince then turned around, walked leisurely and stated to his allies, “We’re leaving. Hurry up.” Proserfina went smiling to Prince, talking merrily to him as the other new shinigamis walked towards his direction, not even talking to their previous opponents anymore. “Wait! You can’t leave without explaining how you got your powers and everything else!” Jushiro exclaimed, but the group didn’t seem to bother. Toshiro who was still visibly infuriated then shouted, “You can’t leave without giving us my subordinate yet!” Prince then halted and slightly turned to Toshiro, with serious eyes he talked to the captain. “''Your ''subordinate? If you’re talking about Hayley, forget it. She is not your subordinate anymore.” And Prince turned to leave, leaving Toshiro in much surprise and agitation. “I will not let you leave just like that; I will force her out if I need to!” Toshiro exclaimed and flew rapidly towards the group with a bit of rage. But suddenly, Victor swung his sword. Black powder like substance blocked Toshiro away as it coated the group and disappears, along with the Daydreamer and his subordinates.